


Team Therapist

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S04 Drabbles [19]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Advice, Drabble, F/M, Guidance Counselors, Help, One Shot, Problems, Reader-Insert, S04E17, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wisdom, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: It seems that everyone is coming to you to talk about what's bothering them today...





	Team Therapist

Since when did you become team therapist?

Today, evidently...

All throughout the afternoon, one by one, various members of Team Flash would seek you out to pour out their thoughts and feelings about what exactly was bothering them.

“They're children! They're annoying, insufferable, _loud_ children!” You let Harry work through his anger, Thinking Cap tucked under his arm. “Too many distractions! I can't keep working like this! Not with all the bad jokes and whoopie cushions around every corner! I don't know what to do...”

“Just work on your breathing exercises I taught you,” you remind him gently. “I know it's tough and they don't necessarily act their age, but the main thing is to stay calm and things will become more clear. Okay?”

Harry scratches his head. “Yeah, okay,” he says gruffly, then walks away down the corridor.

A couple hours later, Cisco paces the floor in front of you, needing to talk out his dilemma.

“I mean, on the one hand, I _should_ tell Breacher about his condition because _obviously,_ it's the right thing to do,” Cisco says with crazy hand gestures, “but then again, he'd never let Gypsy have enough free time to see me ever again! I don't know what to do...”

“You don't know that for sure,” you point out. “Maybe if you tell him the truth he'll respect you even more?”

“Hmm... maybe.” He sounds unsure but leaves the room in deep thought.

And just when you think you're safe from any more interruptions from doing your work, Barry speeds into the room.

“Can you believe how Ralph is acting?” Barry complains. “It's like he's taking none of this seriously when really, _lives_ are at stake here. _His_ freaking life is on the line! I don't know what to do...”

You take a deep breath.

“Barry, have you ever thought that maybe cracking jokes is how Ralph copes with his stress and fear?”

“I- Well, no, I-”

“I'm sure if you _asked_ Ralph, you'd learn a thing or two,” you explain. “Everyone copes in different ways. Even you.”

Barry nods slowly. “Thanks, (Y/N).”

“Hey, that's what I'm here for.”


End file.
